The Past
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: Death. with the way things went with this story i would say it needs to be their pg or pg-13


The Past

The Past

By: LadyDeath3180

Duo lied in his bed thinking about his childhood. Queit funny though, he never thought much about his past. Since, most of the time it haunted him. About a year ago, Duo left everthing he held dear to him behind. His wife, two children, and his friends. he needed time to get away from it all... but he like it right there. For the first three months, most of the time he was drunk found a woman, had fun with her and left her. After those three months he'd changed once again. He became, silent, dark, and cold-hearted person, like Heero. He guesses that once a person leaves his life behind and starts another, it can reall change a man. Or at least him.

Not to long ago, before he left. Relena Peacecraft passed away. She had some kind of illness, that she never informed them of, that no doctor could cure or find away to stop it. Relena went mountain climbing with Heero and then they went on a camping trip together. On the camping trip was when the sickness took its toll on her body. Quiet frankly, Heero was paniced. He rushed her to the hospital. Once they were there, Heero paced the floor madly. Waiting for Sally Po to come out with news. She came out and told them of her condition. She would alive, however long her body could fight this illness. Heero walked in the room and held Relena in his arms for and hour. Relena gave him the painfull look like, Heero, I'm begging you. Please end this. Sure enough, Heero had told her more than once that he would kill her. But he could never bring himself to do it. Until now. Heero found the machines source of power, renching it free from its sockit and also ripping his heart to shreds. He knew dieing hurt like hell... but he couldn't sit there and watch the one he loved suffer. Duo sat there through the whole ordeal and kept Heero from killing himself. He had a six year old girl to take care of. She needed him more than anything else, since her mom was gone.

Trowa's sister Kathrine {LD3180: I don't know how to spell Catherine there are so many ways to spell it... most people spell my name like the way I put it, Catherine. So if I miss spell it let me know!} died in a shuttle wreck and was killed instantly. Duo helped Quatre and Trowa understand (Quatre was dating Kathrine at the time!) that she was in better place, with Relena right there watching over them. Kathrine wouldn't be alone, she had Relena there to confornt her.

Dorothy had been killed in an assassination attempt to kill Relena. Dorothy pushed Relena out of the way and took the bullet for Relena. That took place two months before Relena's death.

Sally Po had a heart attack triple-by-pass {LD3180: I had a grand father who almost died because of the exact same reason. April 20,1998. four days after my birthday... but he still lives. Thank God of that!} and never survived.

Duo left before he could see His Hilde pass away. So to this day he still unsure if Hilde is alive. Then Duo started think back after the Maxwell Church masscure. He survived out on the streets for four years. Met a friend and in an instant they could never be separted. But he ended up like Father Maxwell. For the next two years he stayed alone. Then was put into an orpanige. He was adpoted, they ened up like the rest..

Duo sat on the roof top and stared out at the ocean of stars. He curled up on the roof hugging his body warmth from the cold wind and fell asleep. He a woke up the next morning to his name being called out. He quickly brushed the snow from his shorts and tank top. He jumped from the rooftop and landed in a pile of snow that he had made the night before. He landed in the snow pile right as the Caretaker turned around to go back inside. The Caretaker stopped at the little hill Duo had made and once again called out Duo's name. Duo jumped out of the little hill making it snow all over again. He held a gun in his hand and he was smriking at the Caretakers look on her face. One of the younger childern knew what Duo was up to and ran up to him, while he was off guard, he took the gun when the Caretaker was busy telling Duo to put down the gun. The younger one held the gun to Duo's head and pulled the trigger... water squirted from the gun making Duo's face all wet at the same time it almost gave the Caretaker a heart attack. Duo was later that day adpoted and was taken away by the Professor to train as a Gundam Pilot. 

It took Duo another year before he could return home. But what he found was what he didn't like at all. Hilde had pasted away seven months ago of an unknown cause. Drake and Chisato had been adopted six months ago. By the time Heero had gotten there HRS had custody of the childern. Not even their God Father Heero could get custody of them. Duo had slept at Heero's house. He slept in Hilde's room. Hilde had went, most of the time, to Heero's house and stayed. but at the time of her death, Drake and Chisato were at their summer house in the woods not to from from the city.

Duo spent the next two years trying to find his lost childern and the remaining survivors of his family. Hilde's spirit roamed the Earth, unable to sleep until her childern were safe in their fathers arms. She visited them in their dreams and told them of their father. Saying he was a great man and would give up his very soul for his children to be safe.

One day Duo was in the park of the L3 Colony siting on his and Hilde's old park bench. Duo felt Hilde's spirit and looked around until he saw two children. Chisato looked much like her mother but had her fathers hair. Drake was much like his father but had his mothers hair. Hilde was standing behind them a hand on one of the shoulders. Her form was a transparent color, she bent down to them and said someting to them. They ran to Duo yelling, DADDIE! Duo grabbed his childern and scooped them up in each arm. They walked off talking Chisato and Drake were telling him of the stories Hilde had told them. Duo could have never been happier. But yet there was something missing. And it was the hole in his heart that could only be filled by Hilde M. Maxwell. She would be forever in his heart. Even in Life or Death, Hilde would be his one true love and his first. And no one could take that away from him. Not even Death it's self.

~*~ Finished ~*~

It kills me to write this but right now i feel as if the weight of the world has been dropped on me. i never tell my feelings and yet i take time to listen to others talk about their past and how they feel... thats how i write most of my stories. some express how i feel or want to end up. some are from stories i have read here at fanfiction. or based off of my friends life stories. but if i tell my feelings then i really must be on something or just plain not realizing it! please R&R if you want to flame about this fic then PLEASE go ahead!

LadyDeath3180 

^_^; Sorry once again for this fic!


End file.
